The selection of suitable colors is highly important in many fields of activity. For example in garment construction it is desirable to select colors which blend with one another or which are contrasting. The selection of colors is also important in choosing shoes, gloves, handbags or other accessories for use with dresses, coats, suits or other clothing. The selection of color is also important in the field of interior decorating, for example in selecting wallpaper, paints, carpets, drapes, etc.
While skilled professionals in these fields have an eye for color, persons who are less experienced, for example the home dressmaker or householder who undertakes his own home decorating frequently make poor choices in color selection so that unattractive color combinations result. By reason of the cost of materials and the labor involved such mistakes can be expensive.